


Programmed for This

by notherhappyending



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wants to be left alone and the Android does not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programmed for This

**Author's Note:**

> Syfy's new show seems fun and I wanted to take a stab at a femslash drabble with it. The Android is a fun character.
> 
> I'm aware that characterizations will likely be loose at best because the show has only had one episode, but it was fun to think about.

Two sits on the edge of a bunk, trying to recall anything that she can about her identity. She does not notice that she is being watched as her palms meet her face in anguish. The more she thinks about the emptiness in her mind, the more alone she feels. Working through the logical explanations for it all, she finds herself with not much more than when she started. Though she knows she should rejoin the rest of the crew to seek answers, she needs a second to compose herself. They will not see her weakness.

“Your body position suggests you are emotional.” 

Two looks up quickly to see the Android standing in front of her with the characteristic neutral expression.

“I’m fine.” She looks away. “Please leave me alone.”

“I do not understand that command.”

“I just want to be alone.”

“I do not understand that command.” The Android speaks in a clear voice.

“No computer is going to invade my personal space.” 

Two stands up and moves to strike the Android, who moves in a calculated fashion to evade the attack. This fluid movement catches her by surprise and she careens into the Android in a manner that resembles an embrace. For a second, Two is taken aback by the feeling of being so close to a humanoid. The Android is surprisingly warm for a machine. Then, the Android registers the new situation.

“I have a sub-routine for this.” The Android vocalizes before pushing Two onto the bunk.


End file.
